Drive (ability)
A is the materialization of a soul’s power, made via the power of the Blue. Information A Drive can be achieved through two methods: * If a person has a strong soul that pulls the Blue to it (Relius Clover and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing); * If a soul gets closer to the Blue (Spinner Superior). The closer a soul is to the Blue, the stronger the Drive is. However, when a Drive is used, it can leave remains of the Blue; the stronger the Drive, the longer the Remains last. Drive can be described as a special state of soul. There are two types of carriers: some are born with a Drive, other have their Drive awakened. The use of a Drive consumes the magic element around the user. When there is not enough of the element, a portion of the user’s soul is consumed. Heavy torture can deprive of a Drive, like it happened in case of Karenjina Parsett and her awakened Seagull. Clavis Alucard’s existence is simply like a Drive in itself because of his existence as an illusionary creature, while Izanami literally is the Master Unit’s Drive. ''XBlaze'' world shows a particular illness giving people Drive. They are collectively known as the Unions. List of Drives The Drives on this list were confirmed one way or another to be real. }|Buraddo Kain|Blood Tally}} | style="text-align: left;" |Ability that condenses her blood and seals the Original Grymoire. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Sechs | style="text-align: center;" | |Deddorī Sain|Holy Scar}} | style="text-align: left;" |Turns ordinary people into Unions. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Akira Kamewari | style="text-align: center;" | |Hekatonkeiru|Thousand Basing Threads}} | style="text-align: left;" |Generates red wires. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Akio Osafune | style="text-align: center;" | |Aian Shūtā|Steel Bullet}} | style="text-align: left;" |Magnetism. Fires any metal objects that he touched with a high speed. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Freaks | style="text-align: center;" | |Shizā Hanzu|Slaughtering Fingers}} | style="text-align: left;" |Turns his fingers into blades covered in magic element. The wounds cannot be healed with sorcery. It also creates throwing knives. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Gorō Jōizumi | style="text-align: center;" | |Sukurīmu Jō|War Cry Jaw}} | style="text-align: left;" |Creates destructive sound waves. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Acht | style="text-align: center;" | |Beiru Sukin|Hardening Membrane}} | style="text-align: left;" |Produces a second skin which nulls the effects of sorcery. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Artillery | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: left;" |Shoots bullets of compressed air. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Tōya Kagari | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: left;" |Controls blood. |- ! colspan="3"|''Bloodedge Experience'' world |- | style="text-align: right;" |Naoto Kurogane | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Creates iron objects from blood. Eyes turn red and hair turns white through heavy usage. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Saya Terumi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Drains life force by the touch, devours the souls, allows to heal its wielder. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Raquel Alucard | style="text-align: center;" | |Tenpesuto|Wind Tamer}} | style="text-align: left;" |Controls the wind. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Kiiro Hikagami | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: left;" |Power to slice everything. When using Murakumo Unit, Kiiro summoned myriad swords. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Spinner Superior | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: left;" |Unknown. |} See also * Drive (gameplay) Category:Abilities